A Pressing Engagement
A Pressing Engagement is the fourth episode Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It originally aired as the fifth episode on September 9th, 1993, due to the fact that the sixth episode, Food Fight, had aired third. Synopsis Jason tries to break a fitness record. But, Goldar has a plan to separate Jason from the others. Rita sends down the powerful King Sphinx to squash Jason. Plot At the Juice Bar, Jason is trying to break Bulk's benchpressing record, but is unable to do so, because while he is doing Kimberly blows a huge bubble the size of her head when Zack comes by on a skate board and pops her bubble. He doubts his ability to succeed and fears he will become known as a quitter. The other ranger teens try to comfort him but have mixed success. At the Moon Palace, Rita believes that Jason is not tough without his friends to help him. She decides to isolate Jason from the others and destroy him, and has Finster create the King Sphinx to separate the other rangers from him by using his powerful wings to blow them away. Rita's plan succeeds as King Sphinx and a group of putties attack the Earth. Jason, Kimberly, and Zack rush to face him, but King Sphinx blows the black and pink rangers back to the Juice Bar. He then battles Jason, and the two are quite evenly matched until King Sphinx teleports them to a desert like area. Goldar joins the fray, helping King Sphinx fight Jason. At the Command Center, Zordon summons the rest of the rangers and alerts them to Jason's struggle. Somehow, the desert can't be reached, and the only way to help Jason is to send him their power crystals, which would allow the rangers to teleport to the area. In the desert, Rita has made King Sphinx and Goldar grow. Zordon sends the Power Crystals, which Jason uses to summon the other rangers. They summon their Dinozords, and fight both Goldar and King Sphinx in the Megazord. Eventually they gain the upperhand when they summon the Power Sword, destroying King Sphinx. Goldar retreats, and on the moon, Rita is furious. Back at Ernie's juice bar, Jason is able to break Bulk's benchpressing record. Bulk himself arrives with Skull, claiming he will reclaim his record. Ernie brings out a cake for all to enjoy, which Bulk promptly ends up having his face smashed into when he trips on a weight, ending the episode on a high note. Cast *Richard Cansino as the voice of King Sphinx Notes *This is not the first time the Rangers use the Power Crystals, as they had been used as joysticks for the Zords since Day of the Dumpster. *This is the first time the Rangers use the Power Sword successfully, as Goldar had fled when it was summoned in Day of the Dumpster, and the first time the zords fight more than one monster. *The Megazord battle with King Sphinx and Goldar had been used in Day of the Dumpster, with all shots containing King Sphinx edited out. *Monster of the Day: King Sphinx, who had appeared in the pilot as Fly Guy. *Dark rocky, bodied Putty Patrollers make their first appearance in this episode which were Captain Golems in Zyuranger although their status in Power Rangers was never disclosed. *First appearance of Billy's garage and lab. *The original zyuranger episode contained a plotline where King Sphinx was actually trapping children and the other 4 zyurangers in to trees the footage was edited to remove footage of the monsters human form and the appearance of the Tyrannosaurus dino zord teleporting the red ranger footage of the other 4 zyurangers morphing was also converted in to a teleportation scene. This episode was where the zyu rangers get the power crystals required to form the megazord. *This episode would be mentioned again by Jason in "Island of Illusion". *This is the first episode in which one or more rangers were forced to demorph during a type of battle. Errors *It is never explained why Zordon doesn't send Billy and Trini into battle against King Sphinx at the beginning of the episode. *Despite facing two giant monsters, Jason doesn't think of summoning his Dinozord. *Jason knows what the Power Crystals are despite not having been told. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1